The present invention relates to a support structure for push-pull cables of a power transmission unit which is mounted together with an internal combustion engine within an engine room of an automotive vehicle.
In the case that an internal combustion engine is transversely mounted and connected to a power transmission unit within an engine room, it is required to enhance the support strength of an upright fire-wall panel in the form of a rear wall of the engine room. For this requirement, a reinforcement panel is arranged at an angle within the vehicle compartment and is fixed at its one end to the upper portion of the fire-wall panel and at its other end to a floor panel of the compartment to reinforce the fire-wall panel. Additionally, push-pull cables for a shift mechanism of the transmission unit are arranged in general to extend into the vehicle compartment across both the panels. In such an arrangement of the cables, engine noises are propagated through the cables into the interior space between the panels and resonate therein, resulting in unpleasant noises in the vehicle compartment. Furthermore, there occur unpleasant noises due to vibratory contact of the cables against the panels.